The Crow: City of Angels
by Noir Productions
Summary: This is the 1st installment in my Ashe Chronicles. It basically is the first movie with alittle different stuff. I needed to refresh everyone's memory about the second movie. More are to come, R


The Crow: City of Angels

(Special note It's been awhile since I've seen this movie, I'm just gonna play it by ear. This takes place after the other Crow series. This is now The Ashe Chronicles.)

Pairing: Ashe/Sarah Rating: R for language, violence, death and some drug use Elements: Angst, drama, and action violence

Sarah tossed and turned in her sleep. It's been three months since Eric's death. He dreams were off him, of their love then it switch to something else. It was of a man in a long leather duster, almost like Eric's but it wasn't him. Then he saw a man and a little boy, holding each other as they were bound with rope and barbed wire. The little kept apologizing for something. The man was very handsome and had a hint of a Spanish accent.

"Please, let him go, he's just a boy!"

He wailed. Then a gun shot to the boy's head and man cried out. Then they were thrown to the water. She shot up in bed, gasping. Gabriel walked over to her, rubbing against her arm.

"Gabriel……"

She stands up and walked over to the window, looking out over the smog covered city. She had come here to get away from her past, from Eric's shadow and how everything used to be. Her nightmares were getting worse now and she was beginning to worry about this man. She walked over to her jacket and threw it on. She walked the streets and rubbed her arms up and down. She looked to one side of the street at a junkie getting a fix. They were dirty and disgusting so she kept walking. Then she saw a little girl, sitting on the ground. She walked over to her.

"What do you want?"

She said to Sarah.

"I'm Sarah. What's yours"  
"Grace. Why?"

Sarah sat down next to her. She crossed her legs.

"Listen Grace. Maybe you wanna get some hot coffee. And a little bit of food."

They walk to a little place to get her some food. Then Sarah went off.  
She walked up to her room and plopped onto her bed and started to fall asleep but she knew she couldn't. So she walked over to her large canvas and put it on her bed and started to paint on it.

The crow soared over the ocean and cawed. It was time. He swooped down and perched on a post on the pier. He pecked on the post and flew off to find the person who could help the man out. The crow flew into Sarah's window and perched on the sill. He cawed at her to get her attention. She looked at him. She nodded.

"I know."

She went down, got in her car, and followed the crow to the pier. She reluctantly got out of the car and slowly made her way down the dock. She walked towards the edge but was stopped but the sound of bubbles breaking the surface of the water.

Ashe opened his eyes and say the body of his 11 year old son.

"NO!" He screamed, but was muffled by ocean water. He struggled, violently to break free of his rope and barbed wire bounds. He finally reached the surface and let out of loud bellow. Sarah looked at him, sadness in her eyes. She knew his pain. She felt it herself. She felt this whole situation in her dreams earlier that evening. She walked toward the edge as he climbed up onto the deck. He looked up at her for a moment before passing out. She eased him to her car and drove him to her place. She laid his wet, muddy body onto the floor. She looked down at him. She then eased herself onto the floor and laid down next to him and stared at him.

"You're so beautiful."

She whispered. She continued to look at him. An hour or so had passed and finally started to wake. Flashes of his son, Danny, went through his mind. His hand slowly opened up. Sarah placed her hand in his, dry mud coming off his hands. Then he flinched and curled up onto his knees. He huffed and looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Sarah."

She reached out to him but he moved away from her.

"I saw, what happened to you and your son."

He looked at his shirt that was tattered and muddy.

"How did I survive?"

She gulped and looked at him.

"You didn't. You're dead."

He looked at her confused then screamed no and took off out of her apartment. She looked after him and then went after him. He trudged all the way back to where he lived. Flashes of Danny flooded his brain, making him ache with sadness. Then he saw a picture that his son had painted while he was working on his bike, just before the horror happened. He picked it up and cried.

"Danny……"

He croaked. Then he lashed out on everything he saw. He fell to his knees. Sarah walked in slowly and walked over to him. She ran her hand over his back.

"I want to help you."

"Danny."

"He's not here anymore."

He leaned into her and she rested her head on his back then finally he fell onto his back.

"I know."

She looked down at him, suddenly wondering what his name is.

"What's your name?"

He looked up at her.

"Ashe."

"I want to help you, Ashe."

"To find those who did this to us. To make them pay."

She nodded and bent down to his level. He sat up, and she lifted his shirt over his head. She dipped her hand into the tanish white paint. She rubbed it in her hands and then rubbed it into his skin. Then she dipped a thin brush into black paint and traced his lip line and curved it into his cheek just like Eric. An image of him flashed in her mind but she shrugged it off. He stood up and put on a pair of leather pants, a leather vest and his leather duster. He jumped onto his bike and sped off. Sarah looked at the dust gathering as it settled to the ground. She stood up and walked back to her place.

Ashe parked his bike at a old abandoned warehouse. He looked inside and notice a man was in there. He walked in slowly, not to make a sound. He saw the poor excuse of a man sniffing black cocaine off a yellow flower and giggled. It disturbed him. To get his attention, he knocked over a barrel. Spider Monkey looked behind him and followed the sound. He then saw Ashe.

"What are you"  
"The corpse of a familiar face?"

He punches Spider to the ground, hard.

"We killed you, man. Your dead."

Ashe got right in his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Spider Monkey took off and Ashe took off after him, but keeping out of eye-shot. He finally caught up with him and slammed him against the cocaine tanks. Ashe lit a match near a tank. Spider Monkey squirmed.

"Hey, this shit is flammable man."

"The others, who are they?"

"Nemo, Kali, Curve, and Judah."

Ashe blew out the match and smiled. He threw Spider Monkey up.

"Congratulations, Monkey. You've just one yourself a fighting chance."

Ashe, still smiling, pulls out a deck of cards.

"Pick a card. Come on."

Monkey looked at him, reluctant to go near. But he slowly made his way over to Ashe.

"Come on."

Ashe repeated. Monkey picked a card. Ashe slapped the cards back and shuffled them. He whips out a card. Monkey slowly turns it around to reveal that it's the same card. Monkey shuddered and started to hyperventilate.

"Pay backs………a bitch."

He threw the cards in his face. He lit another match and dropped it into a tank. Blowing Monkey and the place up. Ashe walked out of the flames, a pissed look on his face, and walked over to his bike and rode away. Back at Sarah's apartment, Sarah looked up from her painting.

"One down."

To Be Continued 


End file.
